The Christmas Play
by CommanderApple
Summary: Danny and the gang thought their Christmas vacation was going to be a long, boring one. Until Sam suddenlly meets an old friend of hers, one that managed to give her -and her friends- a part in his play! Read on to see what happens! *Post PP*
1. The Casting

A/N: I hope you enjoy! Though it may be a little out of season…

A/N: By the way, this is Post PP

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way possible.

Sam sat with her arm crossed, a scowl painted on her face. It was no doubt she loved the holidays, but the children's play Tucker forced her to go to was nothing but a waste of time.

She looked over to Danny, his bored face nearly falling asleep. His parents still had their annual bickering over old Saint Nick's existence. As of right now, considering the fact he ran out of his house when Tucker invited him, he was probably just trying to ignore their fights and try to stay in one piece by new year.

She poked him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Where's Tucker?" Sam asked, truly curious. He left them once they found their seats, claiming that he was going to buy popcorn and soda. It's been 20 minutes.

Danny jabbed his thumb over to the front seats, where Tucker's red beret stood out like a sore thumb. In one arm was the bucket of popcorn, empty, and in the other was a large cup of soda, halfway empty.

Sam sighed, slumping lower into her seat. No use of going to Tucker now that the play was nearing the end and the food was gone. She was going to have to wait.

* * *

Sam gave a half-hearted applause when it was over. The children worked hard for it, it was obvious. Their wide broad grins, red jolly cheeks and wide excited eyes spoke for themselves. They bowed happily, being proud about the play they thought everyone enjoyed.

Sam and Danny were surprised to find Tucker on the stage, talking to…

"Valerie?" they both whispered, lightly chuckling.

Sam chucked as she discreetly walked over behind him. "So, this is reason why you dragged us into watching the play? Because Valerie was in it?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

Danny was beside her in a second. He laughed too. "Dude, you could have just gone without us." He said. Though the comment was supposed to be offending, Sam could see a slight glimmer of thanks in his eyes. He really didn't want to see his parents fight.

Tucker blushed. Valerie giggled.

Sam and Danny shook their heads lightly, laughing.

Out of nowhere, a loud, happy squeal was heard.

"SAMMY!" yelled a voice from the unlit areas of the stage. A tall man emerged, his wild red hair sticking out everywhere. He was in his late twenties, and could pass as gay if it were not for the story behind his wedding ring.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "Mr. Housing? Is that really you?"

He looked at her and gave a smile. "Please, call me Felix. We're all friends here!"

Sam smiled. "It's been so long, Felix. How's your wife, Amanda?" she asked, trying to seem friendly when he gave her a hug.

Valerie looked shocked. "Sam? You know Mr. Housing?" Sam smiled sheepishly.

"My mom made me do all kinds of stupid stuff when I was a kid. Ballet, singing, violin, piano and acting." She said, shuffling her black snow boots, blushing.

Felix rolled his eyes, smiling. He looked at Sam's friends. "She was my best student. I swear, she held the star role in every play," he looked down "as a matter of fact, our yearly plays lost their energetic spice when she left. I never should have given her that diploma!"

Tucker smiled. "Wow, Sam? Acting? I wanna see that!" She glared at him.

Felix's eyes shone and sparked with ideas. "I just had the greatest idea," he turned to Sam "you star at my next new year play! You'll be acting out the most thoroughly thought out script mankind has to offer, one written by a genius: ME! Sam stars as Genevieve Fritz, a down-to-earth wealthy child who is loved by all except," he grabbed Danny's shoulder "the equally wealthy detective , Henry Gourd."

Danny looked at him with wide eyes, getting out of his grip. "Me? But I can't act!"

Felix smiled devilishly. "Sam's your girlfriend, is she not?"

Danny blushed, nodding. Felix's grin widened.

"Perfect! You're already spending so much time together, she can train you!"

Sam's scowl was back. "Hold it! I haven't agreed to this yet!"

Felix arched an eyebrow at her. "Tell you what, star in my play and I'll pay you. The wardrobe is whatever you want to wear as long as it looks classy and," he pulled Sam close and whispered in her ear "in the end of the play Genevieve Fritz turns into a Genevieve Gourd." Sam blushed.

Felix looked at Tucker and Valerie. "I have the perfect roles for you. Val, you're Lady Williston. Friend of Genevieve's parents and wife of Peter Williston. That's red beret guy over there."

"Okay then, it's settled! Sam is our Genevieve and we have resident hero Danny Phantom as Henry! Cast for the Willistons have been taken! Practice starts noon on the second Monday of January at my acting studio! Don't be late!" He yelled, addressing everyone in stage.

Tucker looked at the group. Valerie looked happy and excited, while Danny and Sam were blushing, slowly shaking their heads. "I…guess we're booked for the next 2 weeks, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**I'm still not sure if I should make this into a multi-chapter story. Honestly, the rest looks pretty obvious from here. I'm not going to describe the rehearsals and the entire play (since I don't really have the play in my head yet). I might describe the ending though…**

**REVIEW if you want me to add another chapter!**


	2. The Start

A/N: I present to you the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way possible, whatsoever.

The first week of January was spent slacking off. Sam helped Danny and Tucker with Doomed, battled a few ghosts, ran away from news reporters, escape the fans…y'know, the usual.

By the second week, slacking off had faded into acting lessons. Tucker, Danny and Valerie all crowded in Sam's room, where they would watch TV and reenact the scenes; Sam spouting off tips and orders when needed. Once in a while, she would act out a few emotions and actions to help them visualize what they were supposed to do.

After every session, they all agreed Felix was not lying when he said Sam was good at acting.

Just a few days until rehearsals, the foursome met Felix with his daughter, Andy, in the mall.

Felix smiled as Andy ran over to Danny and hugged his knees. "Thank you, Danny Phantom. You saved everyone, even the bad guys." She said, her voice coated with youthful innocence. He reached over and ruffled her brown hair.

Andy was just about to run back to her dad (who was on his way there anyway) when she caught sight of Sam. She giggled as she looked up at Danny, making him hunch over, wanting to whisper in his ear. "She's really pretty, Mr. Phantom! You're lucky no one got her before you did!" Danny blushed and gave a fake cough as Andy grinned and ran over to her dad.

"I hope you guys have been practicing." Felix said, his gaze averted to Sam. "Remember, once you set foot in my acting studio, I expect total concentration." He picked up his daughter, bid them farewell and left.

And so the practice began. Needless to say, the first few days were awkward for all of them. For instance, Danny wasn't used to calling Sam an "annoying brat", Tucker and Valerie weren't used to addressing each other as "honey", and Sam had difficulty adjusting to her role as an extremely kind lady who held suspicion to her 'parents'.

Other than that, the rehearsals went by smoothly, like cream on polished glass.

At least, until dress rehearsals.

Felix frowned. "Sam, I realized I allowed you to pick your own wardrobe but…," he looked at the large stack of black dresses. "I was hoping you'd have something other than just black."

Sam smiled. "Don't be silly, Felix. There's more than just black! There's purple and gray, too!" Felix bit his lip, giving up.

"Alright, fine. If it's the price to pay for you to act in my play, so be it. I guess I'm lucky you even considered wearing something frilly, even if it is black."

Danny had a small problem with his detective outfit. It was too large. Valerie's pink dress was difficult to walk in, and Tucker's tie reached the ground. Felix had all their costumes returned (except for Sam's) and decided the dress rehearsals be moved to another day.

And so the first week of practice ends.

A/N: So, did you enjoy the 2nd chapter? Yes? No? Leave a comment to help me improve, or to tell me why you liked it!

I won't be going into much detail about the play. Chances are, the only thing you're going to know about it is the ending.


	3. The End

**A/N: The third (and probably the last) chapter!**

**I realize that there may be a few spelling errors. Please be notified that in this chapter, all spelling errors were done on purpose to give you an idea on how their accents sound like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Genevieve silently drank her mug of hot water, a blanket over her shoulders. She was by the docks and it was late, making the air chilly and cool. Henry slowly made his way towards her and sat down. He cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Must be pretty hard to swallow, huh? I mean, y'know. The fact that your parents were the…um…"

"The murderers? Genevieve finished for him. "I'm not going to say that I don't feel bad, I'm sorry for the people who were killed and all but…I'm just glad we caught them, even if they were my parents."

Henry gave her a look then nodded. "You got guts, Fritz. So, whatcha' gunna do now?"

She sighed. "Technically, I am an adult and all the money my parents have are mine since they're gone." She shrugged "I think I'm going to finish studying first. Then choose a job and start studying that until I'm ready." She glanced at him "Y'know, detective work interests me now. Who knows, I might just choose that as a course. And maybe one day, I can work along side you," she gave a mischievous grin "or…I can work against you."

Henry paled than blushed, looking down. "No. no. I'm afraid my agency will be forced to close if you make your own. So tell you what, if you work for me in the future, I'll tutor you and teach you the basics now. What do you say to next Tuesday, at my lab? At around, 7?

Sam blushed brightly, scolding herself for doing so. She tried to regain composure as she continued on with the lines. "Mr. Gourd! Are you asking me out on a date?"

Danny blushed right on cue. Then started to stammer. It wasn't part of the script. Nonetheless, he continued upon seeing Felix's surprised yet happy reaction. "Wh-what if I am?"

Genevieve gave a light, cheerful chuckle. "Sure," she said "I'll take your offer on one condition." 

"Oh? And what may that be?" Henry asked, his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"I'm allowed to call you by your first name from now on. No more Mr. Gourd or Mr. Henry and what not." She answered, staring straight into his eyes.

Henry laughed.

-line break-

The velvety curtains closed, signaling either the end of the play or a sudden scene change. They reopened once again to reveal a simple gothic wedding scene. The voice over suddenly spoke up. "Four years later…"

The sound crew started to lightly play the wedding march as Genevieve walked down the aisle in a gray dress. She met with Henry at the altar and started their vows, blushing all the while. Sam and Danny couldn't help imagining that this was their wedding, not just a play. And though they were too young to be officially wed, doesn't mean they can't dream. And boy, were these dreams realistically detailed (if you catch my drift…).

They said their vows, trying not to mess up the lines and get things mixed up. Soon it was time for the wedding to be sealed with a kiss. This part of the play was vital, because as soon as the kiss ended…

"Bang!"

There was sound of a gunshot, then a scream as one of the wedding attendants fell to the ground, fake blood pooling around him. Genevieve smirked at Henry as she ripped the bottom of the gray dress off, revealing a gun stealthily placed around her leg. Henry pulled one out of his tux's coat. They both ran over to the body, inspecting it. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, shocked to know the play wasn't over just yet.

Then the curtains started to close. The lights went on.

The audience, though slightly annoyed at the not-so-ending ending, stood up, applauding.

-line break-

Sam smiled, walking over to Felix. She grinned at him and held her gloved palm out. "I believe you promised a payment?"

Felix frowned as he took his wallet, looking at the content. He sighed "All I have is a 2."

Sam smiled, taking the bills.

She walked over to the dressing chambers and changed back into her regular clothes. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to remove the gel (she refused to use hair spray) as she picked up a wad of cotton, dabbing make up remover on it. She was just about the wipe the muck off her face when Danny appeared behind her, already out of the costume and cosmetic-free.

"Want to go to the Nasty Burger? I'm buying." He said. Sam sighed.

"Can't afford to take the risk. A lot of people went bought tickets to the play when they heard you were going to play in it. Chances are, they're all in the Nasty Burger, waiting for you to arrive."

Danny thought of it for a moment. "Good point." He answered.

Sam's eyes widened as she remembered something "Hey, I heard from the news the stars were going to be very bright today. Especially when you're in an elevated area."

-line break-

Half an hour later Sam, Danny, Tucker and Valerie were all lying on their backs, staring up at the starry sky.

"Think about it," Sam said, addressing herself to Danny "one of these days, you'll be up there, being all astronaut-y and doing what astronauts do.

Danny smiled. "Yeah," he averted his gaze to Sam. She was looking at the sky with fascination, as if she wanted to know what it was like too.

_One of these days, I'll take her up there. Then we can both be in the presence of the stars._ I promise.

**A/N: okay, weird ending XD**

**I don't like this chapter as much as I do the others but…REVIEW!**


End file.
